Never Ending Wonderland
by Alice Shimizu
Summary: AU Kurusu Syo had never thought of that horrible day when he would be forced to wear a dress again, and in front of his senpai Mikaze Ai too! After a story telling from Natsuki, Ai became upset and left, but Syo chased after him in hopes of finding out what's wrong. But something magical happens and Syo suddenly enters the world of Wonderland! Syo x Ai


**Tale 1: Becoming Alice-chan**

"Uwah! Syo-chan looks so adorable!" Natsuki's shrill voice echoed around the room.

I gritted my teeth and struggled with all my might, trying to escape from his iron grip. "L-let me go! I will never forgive you if you put me in that thing!"

My roommate smiled again and held out a black bow to me. "Come on! just this once please?~"

"Will you two pipe down? I can't concentrate on my research with you two playing around." My senpai, Mikaze Ai, scolded us sternly.

The irritation got to me as I tore my grip away from Natsuki's grubby hands. He had dressed me in this ridiculous frilly blue dress with an apron attached to the front, with black and white striped socks that reached up to my knees.

The worst part was wearing those painful black flats. I mean, how can girls stand wearing those when the back digs right into their ankle?! Gah!

"Syo-chan, you look like Alice-san from Alice and Wonderland!" Natsuki giggled.

He brought over a mirror and set it down I front of me, showing off my attire.

"That... Isn't manly at all!" I screeched out, holding up a fist.

As I was ranting, I hadn't noticed that Natsuki had snuck in behind me. "Ha!"

I jumped as I felt my head getting heavier as something was jammed on to it, I looked up to see Natsuki grinning in victory. "Hooray! You're now Alice-san!"

I knitted my brows together and nervously glanced back at the mirror. My short blonde hair was replaced with golden locks that came with bangs which swept over my forehead and reached my back.

"Nat-su-ki..!" I shook with rage as I said his name.

He smiled innocently and tilted his head to the side. "Yes? Alice-san?"

I swept the front of me with my hand. "Don't call me that! Get this thing off me!" I stomped my foot like an impatient school girl.

Apparently, Ai couldn't take it anymore and went up to me, placing his face only a few inches away from mine. " Syo, can we not do that? Acting like this isn't like you at all."

Surprise lit up on my face as I stared at him. _What's gotten into Mikaze-senpai?_ I blinked as I slowly placed my two hands on his chest and pushed him away slightly. "Hey, mind giving me some space first?"

He stayed poker faced as he backed off and folded his arms. "Hmph. What does it take to get some peace around here?"

Natsuki suddenly slung his arms over mine and Ai's shoulder, bringing us closer to him. "Now now! You both are adorable! So try and get along, Ai-senpai, Alice-san!"

I groaned and brought a hand to my face. "Alice-san... eh." _This cosplay doesn't suit me one bit._

Ai looked up at Natsuki. "Alice? As in Alice in Wonderland? I've never heard of that story."

He widened his eyes and stared back his senior. "Eh? Never?! Well then let me tell you about it!"

Natsuki threw me and Ai on to the bottom bunk and started talking. "Here's the basis of it: there is this girl named Alice," he pointed to me and grinned as I blushed and avoided his gaze. "who finds a cute little bunny one day and decided to follow it! But then she falls down a hole and ends up in this magical world called Wonderland!"

I gave an exasperated sigh as he continued his story. _He'll never change._ My head turned to look at Ai and noticed that he was intently listening to Natsuki's story. Which surprised me, seeing him as an emotionless person who wouldn't bash an eyelash at anyone.

_That's odd._

As he finished up his story, Ai leaned back on his hand, still emotionless. "Hmph, so everything she experienced was just a dream? What kind of ending is that?" Clearly he wasn't impressed.

Natsuki tapped his chin in thought. "Umm, it's supposed to be a story that tells a tale of a girl trying to solve her problems... I think."

I scratched my head -with the wig still attached- and sighed. "Guys, it's just a story. it's not real." What's the point of arguing about a fictitious fairy tale?

Ai frowned and got off the bunk, making his way to the door. "... Fictitious... huh?" He grabbed the handle and turned it, exiting the room, but not before shutting it slowly.

Natsuki and I stared at the door. "What's his problem?" I stated out bluntly.

The other blonde shrugged and glanced at me. "Did I make him mad?"

_I have no idea._ He was a person who never usually showed his emotions to others.

A frown appeared on my lips as I picked myself up. "I'll go after him." For some reason, I feel complied to know what's wrong with this cold senpai.

I jogged up to the door and turned the handle, departing the room, running down the halls.

"Wait! Syo-chan-!" Natsuki's voice was cut off as soon as the door slammed shut, so I couldn't make out what he was trying to tell me.

The walls ran past me as I sprinted down the large hallway. A corner was coming up and I made the turn, but that was when-

"Why hello there, little lamb."

A hand clamped over my mouth as I was pulled into an embrace from behind. _Wh-what?!_

I felt someone's warm breath in my ear as his arms tightened themselves around my waist. "Oh, you seem a bit tense for a lady like you." The voice was a bit muffled since the wig was jamming itself in my ear.

_L-lady?! Oh wait, I'm still in that cosplay Natsuki made me wear! Damnit!_

My head tilted upwards and I saw the face of one of the members in my group: Jinguiji Ren. _Great, out of all the guys out there, he has to be the one who catches me with this on._

I placed my hands on his and gently, but firmly, pried it off my waist. "Y-you shouldn't do that!" I spoke out in my attempt at a girlish voice.

_He must never know its me, or I'll never hear the end of it!_

He released me and chuckled. "Oh? This lady has a bit of resistance in her." Suddenly his face was a few inches away from mine.

"So? Are you new to this studio? Would you like me to show you around?" He said in a seductive voice.

I couldn't believe this guy. My hands went to the edge of my dress gripped on to the hem of it. "I-I'm fine! Really!" _I need to kill myself after this._

Ren smirked and backed off. "Hmm, well if you say so. But remember, I'll be here to support you."

Yeah, in your dreams.

A flash of cyan caught my eye as I saw Ai cross the other side of the hallway. "Ah!" I ran from the playboy and after my senpai.

"Oh? It seems as if the lady is into emotionless guys. Ai is so lucky..." Ren let out a dramatic sigh as I ran from him.

_Gosh he's a fast walker!_ Each time I got closer to him, he just keeps on getting further away!

My eyes widened as he exited the building. "Come on..." I muttered.

I raced after him out the door and into the company courtyard. My feet lead me to a weird forest which I've never seen before. "Eh? Since when did the Headmaster plant a forest here?"

My head whipped back and forth to see any signs of Ai, but he was no where to be found.

I sighed and scratched my head. "Why do I even bother? I'll just head back to my room and change out of these ridiculous clothes!"

Yes, I'll do that. As I started to make my way back, I felt an ominous aura arise all around me. "Huh? What's... going on...?" I frowned as I spun around to see if someone was there.

But that was when the impossible happened, the ground opened up and I fell through it. "W-wah!"

This is impossible! How could this happen?!

As I fell through, I heard Natsuki's voice echo in my ear.

_"Alice in Wonderland is about a girl trying to solve her problems..."_

_"What kind of ending is that...?" _Ai's voice appeared.

My eyes widened as I continued falling. _Don't tell me... It's actually real?!_

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! PM me if you have any idea for the next Chapter! Im kind of stuck. I would be grateful for your help! :3 **

***Credit to Panda Mistress* **

**_-Alice-chan _**


End file.
